


what if we say goodbye to safe and sound

by jiayang333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayang333/pseuds/jiayang333
Summary: things you said when you were drunk (takes place around season 4 or 5, au where scott and stiles are both single)





	what if we say goodbye to safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> sciles has my heart. fic title is from youth by troye sivan. please enjoy!

“Scott!”

Scott jumped before realizing that the loud voice in his ear had simply been his best friend’s drunken exclamation. Even with the loud club music, Stiles’s shout had startled Scott.

“Stiles, how much have you had to drink?” asked Scott, amused.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, thinking, thinking—suddenly he snapped back to look at Scott.

“Let’s just say a lot, okay?” slurred Stiles, grabbing Scott’s shoulder and doubling over in laughter.

“Alright, buddy.” Scott slung his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

Stiles began to stumble along as Scott guided him from the dancefloor to the exit.

“You know, this whole thing, it’s just… it’s just friggin’ unfair,” Stiles groaned at Scott.

“What thing?”

“Ya know. The-” Stiles leaned in to whisper in Scott’s ear. “werewolf thing.”

Scott felt Stiles’s hot breath on his jaw and the chills going down his neck to the base of his spine.

Stiles straightened again. “I mean, you never get wasted. You heal, like, super fast. You’re super strong and super ripped, dude. You’d get all the ladies, my man.” Stiles smiled big at Scott, who couldn’t help but return his friend’s dumb expression. He grabbed Stiles’s shoulder tighter and continued to lead him through the crowd of teenagers.

“So, why don’t you?” Stiles grabbed Scott’s forearm and gently forced him to look at him. Scott paused.

“What?”

“You know, why don’t you get all the ladies? I know for a fact that Kira would not say no to you and your cute face. It's like you're not even... I dunno, interested.”

Scott dropped his gaze and laughed casually, but he was increasingly aware of the fact that Stiles was inches from him and he could hear his own heartbeat grow faster.

“I guess someone else is holding me back,” Scott said, forcing himself to smile. He loosened himself from Stiles’s grip and turned to help his friend leave the club. “C’mon.”

“You’re right,” Stiles laughed as he followed Scott. “Let’s get outta here.” Scott clenched his jaw.

Once they had gotten through the club door, Scott felt the silence of the open night air envelope him.

“Keys?” He reached his hand out to Stiles, waiting for him to hand over his car keys as he looked out through the parking lot for his friend’s jeep. Rather than cold metal in his hand, however, Scott felt warmth pressing in his palm. He turned to look at Stiles, who had placed his hand into Scott’s.

“Dude.” Stiles stopped drunkenly swaying abruptly. “Thank you.” Scott was about to brush off his friend’s thanks when Stiles continued.

“Seriously. You’re… always there for me. For all of us.” Stiles creased his brow. “Just, take a breather once in a while. I can’t have you stressing yourself out to death. You’re my favorite person in the world.”

Scott felt his heart skip a beat and watched as Stiles stepped a little closer to him, closing the empty space between them.

“Thank you.” Stiles’s eyes were warm and sincere and Scott could feel himself drawing into him, and before he could stop himself (as he had, so many times before), Scott leaned forward and kissed his best friend in the world.

Stiles melted into the kiss smoothly, wrapping his hands around Scott’s waist. Scott was on fire, heart beating frantically, dreams becoming reality, but he pushed all thoughts away and placed his right hand at the side of Stiles’s face, the other wrapping around Stiles’s side and placed on his back.

When they finally pulled away, Stiles out of breath but smiling and Scott tasting the alcohol on his own tongue even though he hadn’t drank, Scott smiled and pressed his forehead to Stiles’s.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
